


Body for use

by Slashaddict96



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: After the events of scream 4, Controlling sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pegging, Power Dynamics, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Using someone for sex, Using someone for their body, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: After jill was sent to a hospital for the criminally insane her best friend kirby felt it was best to move in to keep her aunt company even if that came with rules
Relationships: Sidney Prescott/Kirby Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Body for use

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in the scream fandom has anyone else written for these two?
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated

After jill was sent to a hospital for the criminally insane kirby felt it was best to move in to keep her aunt company even if that came with rules.

Like now when sidney had kirby cooking breakfast in nothing but barely there lingerie sidney watched kirby flip the eggs while sitting at the table shoving her fingers in and out of her pussy her cum seeping out dripping from the chair into the floor massaging her breasts.

Before she knew it sidney had came up behind her in a strap-on without warning shoving it deep into her ass fucking her against the stove not even taking off the cream colored see-through thong she made her wear.

Kirby found it hard but managed to make the food anyways.

Before sidney headed to work kirby had to get spanked with a paddle seven times it was a recurring thing so the pain wasn't too much of an issue to her anymore she clenched hard on her bed cover biting her lip as she felt the sharp stings land across her butt and pussy.

Later that night as a request before bed sidney ate out kirby's pussy her tongue felt so good licking and suckling around the hard clit lapping up the fluids that leaked out kirby moaned loudly as she came all over sidney's mouth

Ooh god that's so good kirby moaned as sidney came back up nipping at her body up to her lips kissing her tasting herself on her lips.

Sidney proceeded to fuck some more laying down in between kirby's legs rubbing her wet pussy against hers.

The two women moaned in erotic bliss echoing the house 

It was times like these kirby felt sidney actually loved her she obviously wasn't completely sure but she enjoyed it nonetheless

**The end**


End file.
